Teen Wolf: Ohana
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: ONESHOT. "Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Jackson Whittemore learns the true meaning to family.


**Author's Note:** This oneshot follows **Finding An Anchor** and it shows how family is more than just biological. It is a part of my Katie Whittemore series but takes place before **Teen Wolf: Make Me A Believer**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, along with Sean Hartman.

This is not where my Teen Wolf series starts. If you want to read the series without getting lost, I suggest you read my stories in order:

**Finding an Anchor.**

* * *

**Title: **Ohana

**Summary: **ONESHOT. "Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Jackson Whittemore learns the true meaning to family.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing them home." Ashley said as she ushered to two children inside. Both were looking angry-faced and muttering under their breath. They had only been playing in the street when some woman had come out of her house and told them to go home, when they hadn't listened to her, she had grabbed them by the arm and dragged them up the drive to their door and knocked.

The woman looked imploringly at Ashley as a loud crash echoed from inside the house. "If you can't keep them under control, Mrs. Whittemore, I suggest that you buy a leash and lock them up. They are both a danger to themselves and everyone around them. Playing in the middle of the road, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I apologize for my children's behavior, Mrs. Lahey." Ashley said, biting her tongue. "It will not happen again. I highly doubt they won't see outside of this house, unless it's for school, for a long time."

"Hmph." Mrs. Lahey said, turning her head and wandering off of the property. She crossed the street at the bottom of the drive and walked up to her own door. It opened before she even reached it and her two sons run out. The eldest of Camden, he had just started middle-school, while his younger brother Isaac was the same age as Ashley Whittemore's children, Katie and Isaac.

Another crash came from behind Ashley. She sighed and turned back into her own home, she hadn't even closed the door behind her when the sounds of her children's voices floated out from the living room.

"I'm telling Mommy!" Katie yelled.

"You did it!" Jackson argued.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

Ashley sighed and wandered into the living room. A priceless antique vase, which had been given to her and David as a wedding present, lay smashed to pieces on the floor near the fireplace, while her two children stood beside it fighting.

"You pushed it!"

"No, you pushed it!"

"I pushed it because you pushed me!"

"I didn't touch you!"

"You're touching me now!"

"No, i'm not!"

Katie shoved her brother's hand, which had been touching her shoulder, away from her.

"You just touched me!"

"Because you were touching me!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"MOMMY, JACKSON'S TOUCHING ME!"

"I AM NOT!"

Ashley sighed and rubbed her temple with her fingers.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted, breaking up the bickering pair. "Why are you fighting with each other? You're supposed to be brother and sister!"

"Because she was going to tell you that I broke your vase, and I didn't." Jackson answered.

"Yes, you did." Katie retorted. "He pushed me, Mommy. He pushed me and I fell and hit the vase. I didn't break it on purpose. He did."

"I did not!" Jackson cried.

"Did too! Did too!"

Jackson growled and lunged for his sister. He caught her around the waist and knocked her to the floor. He pinned her down, while trying to avoid her tiny fists which were swinging for him.

"HE'S TOUCHING ME!" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs, she had quite a pair for a small toddler. "MOMMY, HE'S TOUCHING ME!"

"Take back what you said!"

"No!"

"Take it back!"

"Make me."

But before Jackson could 'make her', Ashley grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off of his sister. "Alright, that is enough," she said, grabbing Katie's arm and pulling her up. She led them both to the stairs and shoved them forward. "Both of you go to your rooms! You are both grounded until you can look and talk to each other like normal brothers and sisters."

"But he -" Katie started.

"I don't want to hear another word." Ashley said, shaking her head. "Room. Now."

Folding her arms and grumbling, Katie climbed the stairs and stopped at the landing. She turned back to see Jackson hadn't budged.

"Why doesn't _he_ have to go to his room?" she questioned.

"He's right behind you." Ashley said, shoving her son forward.

Jackson didn't budge.

"Jackson, I will not tell you again." Ashley said.

"You can't force me to do something that I don't want to do." Jackson said, folding his arms stubbornly.

"I don't care if you agree with my punishment or not, Jackson, I am your mother and you will listen to me." Ashley said her patience wearing thing.

Jackson glowered up at her. "You're not my mother," he said. "Remember? I'm adopted. My real mother isn't here, and she wouldn't punish me."

Ashley sighed, regretting the day that she had told Jackson he was adopted. Every day since she had feared that he would use it against her and her husband, and while David had said she was worrying about nothing, she had always known that the day would come sooner or later. Ashley just never expected it to be this soon.

"You're _real_ mother has no say in your life anymore, Jackson," said Ashley, fighting back the tears. "You're a part of this family now, and while you are living under my roof, you will do as I say. Now, go to your room."

Glaring up at his new mother, Jackson grudgingly started to climb the stairs. He passed Katie, without looking at her, and stormed down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door and then slammed it behind him as she disappeared inside.

Katie stared at the door, before her mother urged to go back to room and stay there.

Forgetting her anger, Katie wandered down the hallway and out of sight. Ashley waited for the click on her daughter's bedroom door being closed, before wandering into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. She held her head in her hands and, before she knew it, was sobbing her heart out at Jackson's words.

**~*Ohana*~**

Katie sat on the windowsill in her bedroom. She was watching Isaac Lahey play with his older brother Camden in their garden across the street. Camden was much older than Isaac, and had friends of his own, but every evening he was always in the front garden with his little brother. Sometimes they played soccer, other times they played tag, and sometimes Camden wrestled with his brother.

Katie couldn't help but smile as she watched them play. They reminded her a lot of her and Jackson, although they were the same age, they still played like Isaac and Camden. They never played to hurt one another; they never played to harm themselves. They played for fun. To make the other laugh, not cry.

But today had been different. Today, while they had been playing, a fight had broken out between them. Fights weren't rare between siblings, especially ones as close as she and Jackson, and people always said: the closer you are with someone, the more likely you are to fight. Living inside each other's pockets was never a good thing.

That's what Katie and Jackson did; they lived in each other's pockets. They got under each other's skin. They irritated one another and pushed each other's buttons far too easily.

At first they had been playing nicely, laughing and joking like siblings should have, and then suddenly things had turned deadly and their little fun had turned into a game of hurt and blame. They had both broken their mother's vase, both should have taken the fall for it, but she had tried to hurt Jackson by putting the blame on him, and he had hurt her by knocking her down.

They had both hurt their mother by arguing and fighting, not to mention breaking something she cherished, and then Jackson had hurt her some more by calling her out on the fact that he was adopted. It wasn't their mother's fault that Jackson's real mom had gone to heaven.

Katie wiped away a small tear that slid down her cheek. She turned away from the window; Isaac and Camden were still playing, and looked down at the photo album in her hands. Inside there were pictures from all the birthdays that she and her family celebrated together, all the vacations they took up at the cabin, and in Hawaii.

Katie liked a Hawaii one in particular.

She turned the fourth page of the album and stared down at the picture. Her grandparents were in it, along with she and Jackson, they were smiling happily at the camera. Grandma and Grandpa had their arms around one another, and Jackson had wrapped her in a bear hug as the camera was taken.

Katie remembered it clear as day.

"Ohana." She murmured, tracing her tiny fingers over the picture.

**~*Ohana*~**

Jackson shook his head and jumped onto his bed.

How dare she ground him. She had no right to order him around. She wasn't his mother. This wasn't his home. He wasn't a Whittemore. His name wasn't Jackson.

He paused and frowned. If his name wasn't Jackson then what was it? Was his real name? His real last name? Did he have one? Did his parents name him before they died? Or had they died without knowing they had a son?

Jackson shook his head. They had to have known. His real parents. They had to have known the truth, right? They knew who he was. They would have named him before they had died. They had to have. Ashley Whittemore just didn't want to tell him because she didn't want him to know. He nodded. Yeah, that was it. She was being selfish.

"Go away!" Jackson shouted as someone knocked at his door. It sounded small. He knew it was Katie.

But his sister - no, she wasn't his sister. She was a stranger. She was Ashley Whittemore's daughter. Nothing to do with him - entered the room.

"Jackson?" she called her voice small.

Jackson sighed and watched as Katie entered the room. Even though she wasn't his _real_ sister, he still saw her as such. She had always been there in his life; he had always been protective of her. Helped her when she was scared, held her when she cried. She was his sister, in every meaning of the world. He couldn't deny it, even if he tried.

"What do you want, Katie?" Jackson sighed, rolling away. He didn't want to talk.

"I wanted to say 'I'm sorry.'" Katie said, hugging the photo album to her chest. "And give you this."

She pushed the book onto the bed.

"I'm sorry for trying to get you into trouble with Mom. I was just as much to blame for breaking the vase. It was wrong of me to put all the blame on you." Katie said. "I realized that while looking at the pictures. Remember when we went with Grandma and Grandpa to Hawaii? Remember what they said about family? What they call it out there? Ohana?"

Jackson didn't answer, but he did remember.

Katie sighed and stared at her brother's back. "I know you are angry at me, Jackson," she continued. "But, I just wanted you to know that, while we may not be _real_ brother and sister, you are still my family. My Ohana and you always will be. I love you, Jackson. I love you so, so much."

Silence filled the room.

"Goodnight, big brother." Katie whispered leaving the room. She closed the door behind her with a click and hurried downstairs to apologize to her mother. She found her in the living room, watching TV. Without saying a word, Katie climbed up onto her mother's lap and cuddled in.

Ashley smiled and wrapped her arms around her baby girl and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Mommy." Katie said.

"I love you too, Butterfly." Ashley smiled.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Jackson was looking at the pictures that his sister had left. One in particular caught his eye. It was the photo of him, Katie and their grandparents. He smiled at the laughter and love in his sister's eye as he hugged her.

"Ohana." Jackson murmured, running his tiny fingers over the picture. "Ohana means Family... and in a family none gets left behind."

With a small smile, Jackson looked at the picture on his bedside table. It was a single picture of a family of five outside of a wooden cabin in the woods. At the back of the photo stood his uncle, Sean Hartman; he had his arm draped around a woman, who looked familiar to him, her name was Ashley Whittemore (nee Hartman), next to her stood her husband, David Whittemore, and at the front of the group, their arms around one another, each smiling happily, were himself and Katie.

They were Ohana... a Family.

Jackson smiled and looked back at the photo album as he and Katie beamed back at him.

The Whittemore's weren't just _any_ family... They were _his_ family.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Please review?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, 31th July, 2013 at 12:46am**


End file.
